the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Ghosts are the spirits of the deceased that are unable to move on to the afterlife. There are over a hundred types of ghosts, ranging in menace from benevolent, friendly and well-meaning to malevolent, destructive and evil. One must identify the type of ghost before being able to vanquish a ghost. Appearance Ghosts do not appear any different dead than they did when they were alive. Whenever they appear to the living, they are usually seen dressed in the very same attire they were wearing at the time of their deaths. However, it's possible that ghosts can somehow change their appearance and manifest different clothing; Bonnie Bennett, Vicki Donovan and Lexi Branson were shown wearing different clothing on the Other Side than the outfits they originally died in. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: Ghosts cannot physically feel nor can they be physically felt, unless they are given a physical foothold in the land of the living. * Vampire Abilities: If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire powers. Vampire ghosts are capable of showing their fangs, with Kol Mikaelson being the first to do so. * Werewolf Abilities: If a werewolf becomes a ghost, they will still possess their werewolf powers. * Witch Abilities: If a witch becomes a ghost, they will still possess their magic as a ghost. It has been shown numerous time that witches can still perform feats of magic while on the Other Side as spirits. Such as the burial ground witches, they performed magic by channeling their own death spot. However it has been shown that powerful witches can directly affect change through the use of their personal Talismans, such as Artemis Mikaelson. Witch spirits are also capable of using their powers, when made manifest; this was only made possible because Bonnie hadn't put the veil back up. * Hunter Abilities: If a Supernatural Hunter becomes a ghost, they will still possess their hunter powers. Weaknesses * Isolation: Ghosts can interact with the living through mediums and witches. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the ghost, they will be forced to vanish. * Magic: Ghosts are susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Because the other side was destroyed by a magic spell, all the ghosts who couldn't come back to life got sucked into the dark void or found peace. The Other Side : Main article: the Other Side The Other Side was the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Qetsiyah in an attempt to imprison the immortal Silas. The spell ensured that every supernatural being that died would go to the Other Side, instead of the peaceful human afterlife. Spirits on the Other Side could, during moments where the Veil was down, manifest themselves as Ghosts. They were able to interact, and cause harm, to those on the physical plane. After the destruction of the the Other Side, the spirits were transported to various other dimensions that remain unknown. Category:Ghosts Category:Species Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural